The Men Of the Mafia
by graffitimastr
Summary: The jorney of Don Vito and Vinnie along death, depresion and sadness. See what Italian's did in the 1940's when they got angry!Not Compliet Yet! Sorry but I'm working on another story so if you like this look in Robin comics section for my latest story!
1. Chapter 1 Vinnie

Chapter 1 

As everyone knows New York can be pretty dangerous at times and to some people it can be cozzy and a nice place to live but this New York is a living hell. The 1940's were all about mobs and mafias the Valentine attack was held. To live in this state at this time your choices were literally life or death. You wouldn't know what could happen to you. For example, you could be walking to work very inesently when all of a suddena mafia could pull you into an ally way and after one single sheet of meatal touching your skin your life could suddenly flash right before your eyes. In this decade as you probably know there was The Corleone's with there strongly feared leader Don Vito Corleone.  
One hot summer day the Mafia's hit the street for the Corleone's as they killed many inesent people on the streets and during this they found Don Vito's cousin, Harry, that he had dispised for many, many years but,  
as Don always said if they found any family member bring them to him and he would deside there fate. As I said he had hated Harry so he expected him to kill him but, he still gave hope that his essential cousin would spare his life. After a long talk with Don they had finally made his desition. Don Vito snaped both of his very rough hands. Now,  
Harry was weeping intensly and begging for mercy. "Please Don...I need to live," Harry weeped. "I have a wife...and a son...please spare my life...I'll do anything!" Don quickly thought about his desition but, he just sighed and said "Sorry Harr, It's just bussiness." A parade of gun shots filled the are and There was a horribly loud scream. The men stoped firing there large A-K47's. Harry slowly skidded down the wall leaving an enormious blood mark across the wall. Blood was everywere all over the place. This was a strongly disturbing and gorey scene. You could hear women scream from nearby places as thier screams echoed through your ear and you felt the fear and pain tingle down your tricky spine. Don Vito and his crew were about to step away from the scene when Harry's son Vinnie came. "Hey Uncle Don," Vinnie said in joyful marriment but, it wouldn't be like that for long. Vinnie quickly looked away from his uncle and saw his father laying on the ground with streeky blood all over him. The boy began to weep heavily as he saw his father dead right before his very eyes. Don quickly turned to Vinnie "You listen to me Vinnie. I hope you live a long life and I appresiate you,ok. But, I hated your father so much when I was a kid and I got the chance to get my revenge," Vinnie weeped "But, why me? Why did you have to kill my father?WHY?" Don Vito continued " You see, when you have something in life it's like a plant. You give everything to it and then it dies.  
You've gotta learn to let go of those things and go on! You need to be one of us!" Don starrted to become very serious."Ok..." Vinnie sniffed.  
Vinnie went to Don Vito's place for that night and his mother was worried sick. That day was a strange day because Vinnie said "Kill her to. If my father's dead then SO SHOULD SHE!" So,they went and killed his mother also, Nancy Linda Larkin was her name. The Mafia's gave her dead body to Vinnie. His eyes slightly began to water. He quickly tuned away from the body and said"I don't ever want to see this ever again!" Now, he was starting to cry a slight bit more. The Mafia Men quickly swept the body out of Vinnie's hands like the way a cheata runs after a scared,  
little antelope. Vinnie is only twelve and he is doing a lot of destruction for his young age. Don Vito started to think about if he should send him back to his family but then, he flashed the images of his father dead and his mother dead and remembered he had killed them. That night he walked to Vinnie's room and had a little talk.


	2. Chapter 2 The Breakdown

Chapter 2

As Don knocked on Vinnie's door Vinnie quickly shouted "Who is it?" Don replied "It's the Don!" he said. "Ok. Come on in," Vinnie replied Don opened the door slowly as the creeky hindges gave a loud creek that filled the air. Don walked in and saw Vinnie rocking back in a smooth chair, all relaxed. Don walked in front of him and said "Look Vinnie we need to have a little talk abo-" Vinnie cut him off and shouted "I know I'm stil mad," he said beging to weep " I'm still getting over the fact that you nasty person had to kill my father! I loved him so much and you took that away from me! I hate you and your stupid family!" There was a slight moment of clean silence but then, Vinnie broke down in tears. Don Vito was at his side to thankfully comfort him. "I'm sorry for saying all that. I didn't mean it...really!" Don said"I know it's ok everyone dose it,crying is a very natrual emotion.  
Now how about you go to bead."Don was holding him "Ok," Vinnie quickly sniffled. Don put Vinnie to bed and he fell right to sleep. The rest of the night he listen to the rest of the Yankees versus the Athletics game."Bottom of the ninth...runners in the corners...two outs...Joe Damigio up...four to two Athletics lead," The announcer said "The wind up and the pitch...strike one!" Don couldn't stand the Yankees loosing "Dang it Joe hit the ball!" Don shouted "The wind up and the pitch.  
stirike two" Don was starting to boil up like a pot of water on a hot stove."Come on!" Don shouted again. "The wind up and the pitch...he hit it! it's going..." Don rose off his chair "Yes!" the announcer countinued "It's...gone! Yankees win, Yankees win, Yankees win!" don was complietly off of his chair "Yes! We won!" Don eventually settled down. He turned the raidio off before he went to bed and tommorrow would be a nice,new day. When Don woke up it was about 4:00am and the sun was stil complitly down. He sat down stairs in the chair and started to think about what Vinnie would be like if he kept being as destructive and disturbed as he is right now. He thout about how he would be killing annonomous people left and right. If he kept being like this, to Don Vito,he would be a horrible and dangerous person. The time quickly flew by like an eagle catching a great fish in the sparkeling,blue ocean. Vinnie got out of bed at around 6:00am and to Don that's pretty early for some one his age. He crept quietly into the kitchen and whiped up some toast.  
Don started to create some early morning conversation as he said "About last night, it wasn't that bad I mean, anyone could have predicted that you would break down like that sooner or later." Vinnie started to relive what egsacly what was going on. " Yeah, I know but it ust felt so weird to feal that way about those dreaded people." He started to get more angry the more he talked. " Egsacly, like I said it is very natrual to feal those feelings." Vinnie slowly topled into the chair next to his Uncle Don. For some very strange reason, there was a moment of silence between there very vivid conversation.


End file.
